


Chrom wants YOU

by Eshne (Morgenn)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgenn/pseuds/Eshne
Summary: Frederick is trying a new way to boost the Shepherds' morale. F!Robin doesn't agree with the new turn of events.
Relationships: Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 4





	Chrom wants YOU

**Author's Note:**

> 1st Draft Started 7/25/2015  
> Originally posted: 1/5/2018  
> Author's Notes: Following Frederick and Chrom's, as well as Robin and Chrome's, C support conversation.

After an evening of poring over volumes on tactics and martial strategies, Robin decided to call it a day and return to her tent. Using a finger to bookmark her place, she held a book to her chest while she trudged along the outskirts of a forest.

On her way back, she found Frederick moving about the camp with stacks of paper in his arms. She gave it no further thought and certainly did not attempt to stop the great knight. He certainly was productive with his use of time. She felt Frederick the Wary was, as his title hinted, still guarded around her. He was visiting each tent in the distance, emerging from each quarters as swiftly as he had entered them.

When he disappeared into the _women's_ quarters, however, she regarded the man for a second with one raised eyebrow. As she approached the entrance, Frederick remerged in front of her.

"Ah," He said, "Miss Robin."

"Hello," Robin greeted. "Did you need something from us women?"

He shook his head and held up his belongings. "Merely needed to deposit a poster."

"I see."

"If you'll excuse me, the night is long and I've yet to finish. Good evening," he said curtly and turned to leave.

"Good night." Robin moved aside the tent flaps to retire.

She reached her bedding of furs and blankets, and was about to deposit her gloves on the table when she spied the poster in question.

'Chrom wants YOU,' the text splayed in bold. Robin wasn't sure if she was glad that Chrom was illustrated front and center on the paper. She didn't know what to make of the view she was getting of his rump either.

"Lissa," she called out. "Are you here?"

"Hmmm?" said a voice from a pile of similar bedding, nearby.

"Do you know what Frederick is posting, right now?"

"He said something about boosting morale. Why?"

Robin made a face. "It's nothing. Never mind."

The tactician was sure she was saving Lissa some trouble when she promptly folded the poster and used it as a scrap bookmark for her tome. At least the younger sister wouldn't have to deal with this strange sight until after she left the tent tomorrow.


End file.
